User blog:GrandMethuselah67/Lore-Sheet: The Technocratic Coalition of Humankind
In 2203, Emperor Bradley Hargrave had taken over the planet Earth, with the astral shadow of Terra Ultima corrupting the Milky Way galaxy at the exisential level. This foregone conclusion was foreseen by Theoretical Physicist Dr. Malcolm River who's abilities allowed him to see through the fabric of time itself. In 2200, after researching ways to stop the dictator, Malcolm had concluded that there was nothing that could be done and so, he'd saved everyone he could, taking a significant portion of the spacetime of his native universe and merging it with one parallel bubble universe, effectively merging the portion of his universe and the bubble universe together, creating a completely new reality. In this new reality, Emperor Bradley Hargrave never existed, and reality compensated perfectly to merge everyone with their counterparts without disturbance. Dr. River had managed to save what was possible to save in his universe, but at the price of the rest. With the work of Crown Industries, Dr. River's private corporation, he'd created many products to uplift humanity technologically, culturally, and intellectually, releasing revolutionary technologies in artificial intelligence, cybernetics, bio-engineering, and other such high-demand fields. Through competition, other corporations had created similar products, and so all of humanity was changed through the markets. With this New Industrial Revolution, Dr. River began a secret conspiracy to slowly take away power from world governments and give them to the people. With this conspiracy, he'd created the Neohuman Society, a group of superhumans, brillaint scientists, and exceptionally talented individuals who would not only see to the safety of the residents of Earth, but see the conspiracy through, creating their own corporations and for-profit organizations that provided for the people better than their governments did, shifting public opinion on the roles of the state. By the year 2250, the entire world had changed through a combination of this massive industrial revolution, societal engineering by the Neohuman Society, and the integration of technology into people's daily lives. Most world governments at this time were very small, designated to roles such as protecting boarders, ensuing the following of contracts, and enforcing/making laws. This created an age of hyper-free markets, free trade, and massively large economies, allowing individual countries to grow and, through various forms of non-violent colonization (mostly involved with private industries buying land from countries), became entirely different states entirely. By the year 2254, space-age technology was finally perfected, and commercial space travel was legallized. Individuals took to the stars for various reasons, such as starting a new life, business opportunities, or corporate mining. By the year 2890, the solar system was completely colonized, with colonies either evolving into sovereign states or being assimilated by other republics that have taken to space. All of humanity, while remaining in sovereign states, have united into a single coalition due to the interest of free trade and military strength. This Coalition of Humanity was headed by what had been before the Neohuman Society, was now a centralized Senate called the Technocratic Council, a council composed of technical experts in various fields, such as science, mathematics, economics, government, et cetera, along with artificial intelligence that act as assistants, covering whichever bases that human minds couldn't. Under the Technocratic Council, the Coalition cooperates peacefully, with corporations freely able to branch out into other republics and do business. Government/Politics: The Federal Jovian States: Society Court System/Laws: School System: Military: Culture: Foreign Enemies: Arcane Ontology: Ritual Magic: Private Militaries: Category:Blog posts